Milo Lopez
Milo Lopez is an Original Character created by WayfinderOwl. Personal History Milo was raised in Algonquin, by a socialite named Celia Lopez, who adopted children for tax purposes, and because she never found the one and didn't want to die alone. Out of all the children she adopted (five children; three boys and two girls), Milo was her least favorite. Having not gotten all that much attention from his "mother" he set out to get it, whether that was good or bad, he made sure she had to focus on him. Fueling his fascination for blowing things up. From sticking forks in the toaster, to leaving metal objects in the microwave. She sent him to a shrink, to sort out his issues, but Milo played innocent. Pretending he was just curious, and didn't do it on purpose. When he was thirteen, he went too far. His mother had forbidden him from going to a school trip to the Libertonian. Using a mixture of the explosive techniques he had mastered in his childhood, he blew up her car. Celia was at her wits end. Lying to him, telling him that he was going to camp, she dropped him off at Bullworth Academy, and left him there. The only times she visits him is when he is either committed to Happy Volts or if he does so much damage, that Celia needs to come to the school to donate another couple of thousand dollars for Crabblesnitch to "forget all about it." Milo excelled at chemistry, well, mixing up just the right chemicals to cause an explosion. To be fair, sending him to a place like Bullworth wasn't the best idea. He didn't make any friends. There was one kid who saw potential in his gifts, and befriended him. When he was fourteen, he discovered Blue Skies Industrial Park. The townies rejected him at first, but he blew up a car to win their respect. They gave him the nickname "Boom." Clint became his partner in crime, as well as his best friend. Edgar took him under his wing, and became like the older brother Milo always wanted. At sixteen, he was committed to Happy Volts for a year long treatment, that didn't work. All Milo had done was blow up Crabblesnitch's car in retaliation for a month's worth of detention. There he met Antonia, a crazy girl that got her claws into him and refuse to let go. During his time in Happy Volts, his adoptive mother made no effort to contact him. He was only released because she stopped sending checks. As the orderlies were filling in the paper work to release him, they realized he never should have been admitted, and the medication they were giving him was supposed to be for another patient. Rather than get sued, they give him a big cash settlement in actual cash rather than a check or bank transfer, because they didn't want it to show up on any accounting records. Milo used a large part of the money emancipating himself from Celia, so he would never have to have any contact with her again. Some of it was spent on school fees, so he could attend the last two years of school and graduate. Since it was the academy that sent him there, they gave him passing grades for all subjects and records, so he passes whether he attends class or not. When his treatment ended, he was forbidden to move back into the dorm. When he was released from Happy Volts, he disappeared for the summer. Whenever anyone asks where he was, he shrugs and mutters "around." He mostly lives in the Townie Hideout in Blue Skies Industrial Park. The Divide Near the end of the school year, there is a great falling out between Milo and the Townies. He sees things differently than they do, and not wanting to constantly attack school kids all the time. The details are unknown, as the fight was all in clique, and no one else got involved. Friendships he had within Edgar's crew are kept intact, but the Townies are now split between Milo's Crew, who consists of himself, Leroy Atlas and Jo Sinclair, and the rest of the clique is Edgar's Crew. There is some fighting between members, that neither Milo or Edgar can put a stop to. Using the last of his payout money, he legally bought the storage container hideout, and forbid Edgar's crew from using it. Appearance Milo has messy but a little spiky black hair. Hazel eyes. He has a soul patch, that he thinks makes him look cool, along with a stud earring in his left ear. He is 6'0" tall. He never wears the school uniform. Always wearing either brown boots or high-tops, jeans that are ripped, and an orange shirt. The rest of his clothes are black, but functional for his lifestyle. For Halloween, he wears a strange black and purple costume, that no one really understands, or even cares what he is dressed as. Interests & Quirks Friends *'Clint' - They have a friendship built on mutual interests; destroying stuff. They are practically partners in crime. Milo is the brains, or more the decision maker, and Clint is the dumb muscle. Clint is the only one in Bullworth who knows Milo is adopted, and a little of his past. *'Edgar Munsen' - Edgar was one of the first to accept Milo. He looks to Milo like a brother, and the feeling is mutual. Edgar looked out for him, teaching him to fight, and how to survive in Blue Skies. While Milo was in Happy Volts, he used to sneak in and give him proper food, and a few "luxury" items he wasn't allowed to have. *'Otto' - No one is quite sure how they became friends, but they are. Some people speculate they became friends in Happy Volts, and just don't like to talk about it. Since then they have some kind of unspoken bond. Otto always has Milo's back, and Milo has his. *'Zoe Taylor' - They have quite a destructive friendship. Not that they argue or anything. She likes smashing up stuff in the Spencer Shipping Warehouse, and he likes to blow up the fork lifts in there. A mutual interests sort of thing. Rumors have surfaced that Zoe and Milo have dated, but they haven't. They are just good friends, and never will be more than that. *'Leroy Atlas' - Milo took Leroy under his wing, and often looks out for him. They have very little in common, but they make it work. *'Jo Sinclair' - They dated once, but decided to stay friends. Most of the time Jo is the final piece to complete the trio of troublemakers. Milo totally respects her for that. She does have a little bit of a crush on Milo, and he is completely unaware of it. *'Joshua Hyde' - Milo just clicked with him right away, giving him the nickname "LB." Nobody really knows why Milo looks out for Josh, because when they ask, he just shrugs it off and says "he is a friend." *'Mr. Grant (The Hobo)' - They aren't the type of friends that hang out. Milo brings him parts and stuff, or food, or anything the Hobo really needs. In return, Mr. Grant lets Milo hide out there when he needs to escape prefects, or just after he has blown up Crabblesnitch's car, since no one not even the faculty goes there. Love Life *'Antonia Elliot' - They met in Happy Volts when he was sixteen. She dug her claws in, and refused to let go. After she returns to Bullworth, and becomes a Greaser, their relationship is changed. They aren't back together, but they are getting to know each other, working towards becoming friends. Family *'Celia Lopez' - forty something year old Algonquin socialite, who never found the one. To stop her from dying alone and childless, she adopted children. The tax reductions helped a little. She loves high fashion and the night life. Milo was the bane of her life, until she dumped him at Bullworth Academy, after hearing about it from a young actress in Maisonette 9. She would rather pay off the school when he causes trouble, than keep him at home. *'Two Unnamed Step Brothers' - Little is known of what they are like, and how Milo got on with them, because he never talks about them. One of them was interviewed on the radio by Lazlow in 2008 for Integrity 2.0, while delivering for Flyhighpizzapie.com. *'Two Unnamed Step Sisters' - Little is known of what they are like, and how Milo got on with them, because he never talks about them. However one of them seduces and blackmails her male teachers into giving her perfect grades in class. *'Biological Family' - Most of his biological family doesn't know he exists. Only his biological mother and one other member of the family. Milo never bothered looking for them, until he got a little help from a very unlikely source. Yearbook Stories *Boom, Baby: The Milo Lopez Experience (Introduction, Ch. 1) *Behind The Mask - appearances from It's Tha Fifties Somewhere on wards. *'Tis The Season - small cameos. Other Fandoms Milo also appears in a The Last of Us fanfiction on fanfiction.net named Survivor's Guilt, along with a side story. What he has gained in years, he certainly hasn't gained in maturity. He has a 10 year old son named Milo Joshua "MJ" Lopez, who is the exact opposite of his father, but still has the "explosive" gift. Other Pages *Milo Lopez/Quotes Category:WayfinderOwl's Fanfiction Category:Fanfictional Students Category:Fanfictional Boys Category:Fanfictional Townies Category:Original Characters